The Dark Secret
by ShikobaDovahkiin
Summary: a girl with a dark past, a dark secret. she is a puppet master; keeping everyone at range and never letting anyone close, she is a legend with poison; she designed Sasori's poison, her clan was the Ryuu Clan, her name back then was Kurai Ryuu but now she calls herself Nyx, The Moonstone Dragon (cover pic is her) (a Neji, Naruto, Kiba Love square)


_**IF I OWNED NARUTO IT WOULDN'T BE SO POPULAR TRUST ME**_

**a/n: i am remaking the story didn't like how i did the last one this is the new chapter one sorry and also i tend to put down the first things that come to mind i don't just make a plot line like some so bear with me here also I don't follow the plot to the letter (otherwise what's the point?!) but i still go kind of with it.**

_**Meet Nyx...**_

damn sun, damn heat, damn team, damn annoying people, damn the fucking world WHY must we walk during the day?! I hide much better in the shadows at NIGHT fuck sensei and her bullshit! She's lucky I don't use my Kekki Genkei on her ass... "Nyx...please stop glaring at sensei its not very lady like" Neko tells me with her usual stuck up nose, i snapped grabbing her windpipe with my mere third masterpiece puppet Chi who looked unnervingly human if not for the 'elbows' showing. Chi is of my 3 masterpiece puppets she's a human styled type, then there's my second Akira my wolf form puppet with real wolf fur, and then Ryuu my clan puppet and as the name implies shes a dragon styled puppet but not just that shes _alive _she offers council and advises while i control her movements. Being Immortal means I am her permanent master however so we try not to fight because we will be dealing with each other a lot. my clans Kekki Genkei offers 4 abilities one is that the spirits of those this our clan that have passed on guide our hands and movements **(A/N: got from skyrim no judge .)** the second is that we can 'shout' in the language of dragons and speak it almost as natural as breathing as well as absorb knowledge of the deceased **(A/N: Again Skyrim xD and if you dont know what a 'shout' is look it up and you'll know what she means but i'll make it a weakened version so as to not overpower sorry lol continue) **we can see naturally in the dark (though color blind during the day) as the third and the fourth is that we don't age of the skin i mean we get old just we look young and good pretty hard to tell an elder from a young woman in her mid 20's to outsiders pretty funny to watch. the fifth however is only reserved to the last of the clan and of royal blood you see when a Ryuu's clan dies a royal blooded daughter will become immortal, she wont age physically our elders are aged make no mistake they just dont look it; the bones are wearing down and all that jazz they just die pretty ya know? well the royal blooded daughter wont for the sake of restoring the clan and she wouldn't be the first there are others that have done so they have entered a deep crystallized slumber with their beloved and all once their spirit grows weary. Well anyway I was taken in by the Village Hidden in the Night where poison was life and the moon was spiritual and the color gold was forbidden...I adored it but now as i'm 12 i'm going to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to graduate as one of their ninja's to solidify an alliance as well as establish my clan there yet my people could toss their Jonin like rag dolls at age 5 without breaking a sweat. See why i'm so pissed? I'm wearing my hooded jacked that's ripped off at the bottom at the rib cage just over my outfit **(A/N: See Cover Image)**. I wear thick permanent eyeliner too,__my hair is black, and i have one gold eye and one night blue eye...

"Hey Nyx you there?" Cho was waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention _**"what?!"**_ I asked in an angry irritated voice. "w-well you were spacing out and w-we j-just a-ar-rived in Konoha!" She squeaks and hides behind sensei who sighs exasperatedly. "Nyx please be nice to Cho she was just checking" "fine.." i look around and wrinkle my nose at the _**safe**_ they make it here in the village in the night village you have some damn common sense not to do stupid shit or you die nooooo this place makes it so safe you forget it and then there's no fucking need for it! "This way to the Hokage's office" I smirked at the hokage's faces that were currently painted 'well at least it isn't ENTIRELY too bad i mean SOMEONE abviously has some sort of personality here' "Oh my Kami! Nyx is smiling! Check the newspapers to see if the worlds ending let all the great nations know!" "Cho..." I growl making her gulp and her blood run frozen **"RUN!"** I chase her down with senbon missing on purpose but not without a few nicks here and there to make her suffer...

"Ah so you are Kurai Ryuu hmm?" an old man that is the Hokage greets me from behind the desk "its Nyx you old fucking fart bag!" my sensei claps her hand over my mouth but she's too late as the Hokage sits there shocked and i bite my sensei making her yelp "I'm forced to be here to better my real village and being here during the day during DAYLIGHT pisses me off! I cant even see color i don't know how you lot stand it!" i glare daggers and leak the heaviest evilest intent i can to the old man making him shrink back "I had no idea you were color blind Kur- I mean Nyx." I bite my lip maybe i been too harsh i get like that sometimes... "I'm irritable during daylight and i tend to run at the mouth dont mind me but yeah I cant see color during the day, well unless its super clouded or rainy but i doubt you get that here. I like running about in thunder storms" I nod to him as he sighs in relief when my rage had subsided. "I understand, We only have daytime Academy here however so I will inform Iruka of your...situation and in the meantime we will be sure to put you only on missions that require you to move around at night" a light bulb went off in my head as I thought of a jonin i met before "I have a special request when you pick teams" he nodded for me to continue "I want Anko as my sensei" shocked silence filled the room "I dont think you know what your asking fo-" "Bullshit i trained with her before and she'll gladly have me back besides just tell her she owes me 45 dango and if she takes me on as her genin I'll forget about it" I cut him off smirking to which he chuckled. "very well I'll notify her, in the mean time here is the key to your compound where I believe you were to rebuild your clan?" I nodded "I don't age so no rush" I laughed at his expression and left.

_**a/n: sorry its short its just a tester chapter to see how people like this one better so comments? suggestions? also no flames or hate allowed only HEALTHLY criticism also no comments on my grammer spelling and blah blah i'm in high school so deal i'm just not gonna worry about that however dont be afraid to give me ideas im all up for it eh? also decided tp change her outfit and add some bits here and there fix and clean it up...I would actually like a little feedback doesnt hurt just be nice about it and all superior.**_


End file.
